


make room

by orca_mandaeru



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cat Hybrid Choi Beomgyu, Established Relationship, Hybrids, M/M, Power Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Riding, Top Choi Soobin, bunny hybrid choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Being a bunny hybrid, Soobin has certain... needs.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 230





	make room

Beomgyu flops back against his bed, eyes not leaving his phone for a second. He's been waiting for an opportunity to play this game over weeks of busy classes, he can't stand a second more of Yeonjun bragging about his position on the leaderboards. He spares a brief second to reach under him and fish out his trapped tail so it can flick freely in the air around him, fingers going back to tapping at the screen as his little characters fight in bursts of color and sound effects. He'll definitely catch up if he only spends a little time on it.

He barely plays for ten minutes when the door to his room creaks open and he groans. He knows he shouldn't have decided to live with literally all of his great but annoying friends for university. He sighs and doesn't even bother to glance behind him. “What is it?”

“Beomgyu...” comes a voice he knows very well. Oh, he can already tell what's up. Usually he'd be eager, but right now he's _busy_.

His tail twitches, glancing behind him at Soobin standing at the foot of the bed, hands clasped together in that sweater he somehow managed to find in a size too big for even him, perky long bunny ears drooping a little as he stares at Beomgyu. His mouth is slightly open, and as Beomgyu watches he licks over them slowly, little pants visible leaving his lips. He must have woken up all alone, all needy with no one to help him out. “Can't you find Yeonjun to help you?”

Soobin shakes his head, crawling onto the bed and tugging at Beomgyu's sleeve. “No, he went to class.” Beomgyu's fingers keep tapping, glancing once more at Soobin, those big eyes and floppy bunny ears and pretty pout. Fuck, he can't resist that. He sighs and shifts on the bed, turning around on the bed until he's laying flat on his stomach.

“Ok, ok. Go ahead, do your thing. Just don't shake me too much.”

“Oh, thank you!” Soobin responds. He's so cute like this, too desperate to think of embarrassment or propriety. Soobin slips quick off the bed, grabs the lube off the table where it always is. His weight dips in the bed again a moment later, right as Beomgyu is cursing at the little health bars on the screen. Soobin's warmth settles into the space between his bare thighs, clothes brushing against his skin. With a triumphant screech Beomgyu wins, punching the air at the little cutscene.

There'll be a little moment before the next battle, so Beomgyu takes the time to turn around and reach for Soobin's head, patting his fluffy hair and long ears before tugging him up for a quick kiss. Like this he kisses wet and sloppy, hungrily mouthing at what he's offered of Beomgyu's tongue and lips.

“Here, let me do it,” Beomgyu says quickly, glancing back at the game before he expertly uncaps the lube with one hand, spilling some over his fingers and reaching behind himself. It's all too familiar to reach down the back of his shorts like this, easily slide two slick fingers inside himself. He hums softly under his breath, grinning over his shoulder at the way Soobin's mouth drops a little bit more open, eyes half-lidded as he watches intently. Beomgyu fingers himself like he does when he's stressed and in need of a quick fix, hard and fast.

“Oh, shit,” he mutters, hearing the familiar little chime of another battle starting. He slips his fingers out and wipes them on the sheets, ignoring Soobin's little noise of dissent. “Come on, go ahead.”

His fingers quickly go back to their tapping as he hears Soobin murmur a quiet thanks, crawling up over his body. Hands tug at his shorts and Beomgyu raises his hips obligingly, huffing at his tail being tugged out of its little hole in the fabric. The air blows cool over his bare skin for just a moment before Soobin's warm weight covers him again, the obvious shape and feel of his cock rubbing against the small of his back.

Soobin is obviously trying to keep as quiet as he can as he guides himself to Beomgyu's tight hole, a loud breathy moan helplessly falling from his lips as he starts to push in, hips stuttering. Beomgyu tenses a little at the familiar feeling, the warmth and weight of Soobin's unfairly big cock making its way inside of him. The other hybrid doesn't even know how to use it, especially in times like now, where his bunny instincts make him want to fuck and nothing more refined than that.

The fur on his velvety ears trickles the back of Beomgyu's neck as Soobin rests his head on his back, muffling his little whines into his shirt as his hips helplessly rut forward. His desperate, sloppy thrusts forward jolts Beomgyu but his elbows on the bed hold him up, pouting a little at the pressure. He swallows heavily, furrowing his brow and trying to concentrate. Soobin may be sloppy like this, but he's still such a decent fucking stretch, punching into him teasingly close to where he wants it most but never quite reaching. He can feel the little wet patch on the back of his shirt that Soobin is drooling, teeth indenting against the fabric.

Beomgyu's ears press back against his head, fingers getting frustratingly sweaty, legs squeezing together around Soobin's body inbetween them. This battle is the most important so far, if he can just win this, he'll move four places up the rankings... Predictably quickly, Soobin whimpers and instinctively shoves forward as his cock pulses inside of him, shoving in as far as possible and coating his insides with cum. The motion knocks the phone out of Beomgyu's hands, right at the most important moment. “Noo!” Beomgyu whines, grabbing at the phone and picking it up again to see the little screen that shows he's lost. “Soobin!”

The other hybrid pulls out with an audible dirty sound, and Beomgyu pushes himself up and turns around, heat of arousal and annoyance prickling over his skin. Soobin looks absolutely fucking wrecked already, lips plump and damp, flush deep red on his cheeks and hair mussed. One of his ears has fallen over his face, looking pitifully guilty. Beomgyu can't stand how much that tugs on his heart strings.

“I-i'm sorry,” Soobin pants. Beomgyu rolls his eyes and kneels down, giving in and biting those tantalizing lips. Soobin makes a muffled little noise into his mouth, it probably hurts, but Beomgyu doesn't stop, crawling closer and settling on top of Soobin's sweaty body. His knee brushes against Soobin's dick, his whole body shuddering at the overstimulation. He gives those plump lips one last hard nip before reaching under himself, fingers coming into contact with the cum leaking out of him, grabbing the base of Soobin's dick.

Soobin's hands fly to clutch at his legs straddling him, fingers pressing deep into his skin. “Beomgyu, oh my god-”

Beomgyu smoothly slides down on his dick again, so easy with the dirty feeling of Soobin's own cum squeezing out around his cock. Soobin's chest lifts up off the bed and shakes with the force of his pants, eyes squeezing shut as his head tosses from side to side. He's always so sensitive, in the best way. “Come on, didn't you ask for this?” he laughs.

Soobin pouts at his meanness but shows no sign of stopping him, teeth digging into his plush bottom lip as he works through the intense sensation of hypersensitivity. Beomgyu laughs again, reaching down and steadying himself on Soobin's firm stomach. He can finally take control, humming in the back of his throat as he pushes himself up with his thighs, until only the head of Soobin's cock is still inside of him. He watches Soobin's expression closely as he drops back down, exhaling, eyes fluttering closed as their hips meet again, so satisfying to fill himself on his own.

Soobin's hands fall off of his thighs, clutching at the sheets under him. His skin is flushed and sweaty, the tears starting to gather in his eyes just motivating Beomgyu more. He can already feel Soobin getting harder again already, his trusty bunny libido kicking in. Fully seated, Beomgyu takes a moment to relish more in his control, rolling his hips down and feeling out the thick weight. If he just angles forward a little bit... he shifts forward and tests it out, sitting back down until the head of Soobin's cock drags against his prostate, pushing a low breathy moan from his throat.

At this point he's just using Soobin's big cock as a living dildo, working up a steady rhythm up and down, getting the dick inside of him to slide tantalizingly over his sweet spot on every bounce. Soobin's desperate pants are getting kinda worrying now, little aborted noises spilling out of his lips as the tears finally stream down his cheeks. Beomgyu makes eye contact with his wet ones, thigh muscles starting to burn a little as he pushes himself up and fucks back down to fill himself again. He's close, hips speeding up to chase that delicious heat and feeling inside of him, leaning down and slowly to deliberately lick the salty tears off of Soobin's cheek.

Soobin's hands fly back up to tangle in his hair, brushing against his ears, pulling him close for more contact as his cock is mercilessly used. Beomgyu nuzzles his way up to Soobin's soft hair, sharp canines closing around the tip of one of his long ears. Soobin squeaks adorably and bucks his hips up, the perfect combination as Beomgyu grinds back down. The kitty hybrid moves a hand back down to his cock, fingers slipping in all the precum he's leaked, wrapping a hand around himself and fucking his fist down hard and fast.

His teeth press harder into Soobin's skin as the pleasure mounts, until he curls up on himself and cums, clenching hard. Soobin sniffles through the pain of teeth digging into his skin and clutches at him as he jolts up into him and fills him up for the second time, cumming just as much as the first time like he always does, so much that Beomgyu can feel it all freely dripping out.

Beomgyu opens his mouth, letting Soobin's sensitive ear fall from his mouth. He breathes in deep, pressing his forehead to Soobin's feeling their chests pressed together rising an falling in tandem. He lifts himself off, secretly delighting in the sloppy wet noises it makes, flopping back down over Soobin's body. His tail flicks lazily, curling around Soobin's thigh.

“I didn't mean to be a bother,” Soobin says quietly, and Beomgyu looks up, his chin on Soobin's chest and narrowing his eyes up at the bunny hybrid's big eyes.

“Hey, don't start with that. You're much more fun to play than a game, anyway,” he says, laying his head back down and squeezing Soobin closer even though they're both gross and messy.

“Ok, ok.” Soobin says, smile evident in his voice. Beomgyu hums, content with that, the sound gradually growing into a gentle purr that vibrates against the space between them.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
